If Today Was Your Last Day
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Blair Love is your everyday girl. She moved with her dad, and twin brother Blake. What happens when this Senior meets our favorite Civil War Soldier, and her blood sings to him.
1. Info

If Today was Your Last Day

Info

Name: Blair Diamond Love

Pic:

Age:17

Grade: Senior

Species: Human

Loves: Music, swimming, basketball(a/n: My trademark), sports in general, quiet, hanging out with her twin brother Blake, stuffed animals, singing, sleeping, telling people off who deserve to be told off, being alone

Dislikes: show offs, people who don't put in effort, losing money, her brother at times, preps, people who think the own the world

Birthday: February 14th

Story: I was born second after my brother. Our mother died when we were 5 years old, my dad was in charge of a world wide business was never home. So we were left in the care of our nanny. She made us feel so happy, but not long after she came she left. So at a young age Blake, and I had to fend for each other. We were all we had we would always be in trouble for getting in a fight defending each other. Our father told us if we didn't start behaving we'd be punished. After that I got into a fight, and all I can remember after is waking up in the hospital. After that my father's temper went away he said he never wanted to do that again. Now we are 18 and dad's tired of living in the city so we're moving to the small town of Forks, Washington. My dad insists buying me everything I need, and don't need or want I hate it.

Name: Blake Tyler Love

Pic:

Age:17

Grade: Senior

Species: Human

Love: his sister, girls, surfing, swimming, baseball, football, basketball, chocolate, sweets, crowded areas

Dislikes: bitch's, bullies, sluts, people being picked on


	2. Meet Airhead and BLT

Chapter 1

Meet Airhead, and BLT

You ever get that feeling that your life can be so much more. I have, my whole life has been sheltered till the age of 5 when my mom died. Then my nanny took care of my brother, and me. Dad was never around since he owned a chain of stores he's always working. Then one day our nanny just left with out a word. My brother, and me had to learn to fight for ourselves. When we got older people started bullying us. So we were always in fights defending each other. Our father was embarrassed to have such rebellious children, so he threaten us if we ever got into another fight. After that some girls were talking bad about my brother, so I hit them. I can't remember what happened after all I know is that I woke up in the hospital. My father the swore he would never lose his temper again. Now I'm 17 and we're moving to the small town of Forks, Washington to escape the city life as father puts it. I'm currently sitting in the back seat of the car with my twin brother Blake who's asleep. He's my best friend I tell him everything, and he tells me everything. We are driving to our new house which father says has all of our stuff unpacked already. We were a few miles out of town when dad turned into a driveway,

"Well kids we're here." dad announced. I nodded a shoved Blake awake.

"Blair come on I was having a good dream." he whined dad sighed and got out of the car.

"So was it one girl or tow?" I asked

"Wait how'd you know."

"I didn't I guessed so how many?"

"Two duh there airhead." I hate that nickname

"What ever come on BLT." I said using his nickname.

We got out of the car and and walked inside it looked exactly like our old house the only difference was it was panted a different color.

"Ok kids I have you all registered for school tomorrow all you have to do is go." we both groaned we've never liked school.

I sighed and walked up to my room.

I laid back on my bed thinking.

'I hope no body picks on me.'

"What's on your mind?" Blake asked I'm used to him sneaking up out of no where.

"Nothing really it's just I don't want to get picked on."

"Trust me Blair you make girls jealous, and guys drool."

"Yeah well it's just as bad I want someone to like me for who I am not what I look like."

"Yeah well look at the bright side dad got us a new car to drive to school." I gave him a look that said shut up.

"Fine but we should head to bed since we have school." he said getting up off the bed.

"Can you stay with me please?" I asked he nodded crawling under the covers I crawled under too. And fell asleep

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short I promise the next one will be longer.


	3. The Lazy Ass

Chapter 2

The Lazy Ass

I woke up seeing my twin brother next to me. I went to take a shower. I came back in my room and there he is still laying on my bed asleep the lazy ass.

"Blake come on get up." I said poking him he simply rolled over.

"Blake come on wake up we have school today remember." he yawned and got up.

"Yeah I'm up what sucks is that we transferred when there's half a year of school left."

"Yeah I know now can you get out I kinda need to get dressed you idiot." he looked and saw I was in a towel and ran out of my room.

I sighed and got dressed in a pair of light leans, and put on a dark blue t-shirt. I put on a pair of tennis shoes, grabbed a jacket, and my back pack and walked down stairs. Blake was already in front of the TV watching Sports Center.

"I was up earlier than you I don't wear make up, and you still beat me." I said

"Yeah I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing." he said getting up and turning the TV off.

"Come on dad said he'd be home late tonight, and we have to go get food after school."

I sighed of course our dad would leave us home alone, with no food, and left his credit card our dad's an idiot.

I walked out to Blake's new car since he totaled his old one. And me here the careful driver get's no car. I got in the passenger seat. Blake got in and started it up. He pulled out the drive way and drove 60 mph all the way to school. When we got to school hardly any one was in the parking lot but then again it was only 8, and classes didn't star till 8:30.

We got out and walked into the main office where a woman the clerk was sitting staring at us like we were the plague or something.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Yes ma'am I'm Blake Love, and this is my twin Blair Love we're here to get our schedules." Once Blake said this she smiled. Me, and Blake just stared at each other.

"Ok here you both go your schedules are the same so it will be easy not to lose each other, and also here is your locker numbers, and combinations, a slip in need signed by all of your teachers, and also a map of the school." she said handing us all of this stuff.

We thanked and went to find our lockers. We found them with ease since they were next to each other. We put our books in. The bell rang so we went to first period which AP English. We walked in, and of course everyone stared. We walked up to the teacher and got him to sign our slips, and gave us textbooks.

"Let's see Blair you can go sit next to Emmett, Emmett can you please raise your hand." the teacher said

A big guy with curly brown hair, and topaz eye's raised his hand. He was gorgeous in a weird way freaking me out a bit. I walked and sat next to him.

The Teacher made Blake sit next to a nerd haha.

"SO what do you think of rainy old Forks." Emmett asked

"Definitely smaller than rainy old Seattle that's more sure." I said he laughed

"So you and that blonde guy look alike related."

"Yeah we're twins."

"That's cool my family said if there were two of me they'd go insane." I smiled he was nice.

The bell rang at the end of class next Pre-calc. We walked all eyes on us again. We sat in the back by ourselves which I didn't mind. Them we were in Biology.

"Didn't we take Biology last year." Blake asked as we walked down the hall way.

"Yeah but apparently Seattle Biology, and Forks Biology are two different things." he shrugged

We walked into the Biology class again we got stars. You'd think by now everyone knew who we were but no. The teachers signed our slips.

"Let's see there's an empty table behind Edward, and Bella you both can sit there." The teacher said

We walked to the only empty table. Behind a girl with brown hair, and a guy with bronze looking hair. He seemed gorgeous as Emmett but I'm not some shallow bitch who would fall for it. We sat down.

"I hated Biology last year, and I hate it now." Blake complained.

"Shut up you barely passed it last year, at least now you'll look like a genius for a brief shining moment." I said.

"Hi there I'm Bella." the girl in front of us said.

"Hey I'm Blair and this is my dumb twin Blake."

"So you liking it here, now that you guys are here everyone's forgetting I'm a new kid too." she said

"Yeah it's ok a lot smaller then our last school though."

"Yeah it is, down in Phoenix school was a lot bigger where'd you guys move from."

"Seattle."

"Have you made any friends yet."

"Besides you, and Emmett no one's talked to us." I said

"You met my brother and your not insane yet." Edward said.

"No he's really cool he asked if me, and Blare are twins and said that if there were two of him his family would go insane."

"Well he's right."

"Since you guys don't really know anyone you want to come eat lunch with us." Bella asked.

"I don't as long as it's-" I started

"It's fine my family won't mind." Edward said. We nodded. Class started.

The bell rang ending class. We told Bella, and Edward we'd meet the at lunch. We walked down the hall to Study Hall. TH teacher signed our slips and sat us at the back table. I helped Blake with his homework. When the bell rang we went, and met up with Bella, and Edward in Cafeteria. We went and got our lunch which means I got my lunch eat a little Blake eats the rest. We sat down at the table with them.

"Ok Blair, Blake this is Alice."

Bella said pointing to a girl with black pixie hair, and topaz eyes.

"So you're the new kids sorry I bet you've hear that a lot." Alice said

"Not as much as you think." I said

"Ok well you know Emmett." I nodded and he grinned.

"Rosalie."

Bella said pointing to a girl with blonde hair, and the same topaz eyes. She glared at me I don't take that shit at all.

"Umm Rosalie could you not glare at me since I just met and have done nothing to harm, and or offend you." her eyes widened like she couldn't believe someone said that to her then smiled.

"I see you don't shit from no one that good I think we'll be great friends." she said

"You got that right." I heard Blake whisper. So I hit him.

"Oww you hit hard." he said rubbing his arm.

"Ohh man up you baby." I said

"What ever Airhead."

"Yeah BLT."

"Uhh ok and lastly Jasper."

She said pointing over to the honey blonde, his eye's were darker but still topaz. When I saw him I think my heart stopped.

"So Airhead, BLT please tell me there's a story." Emmett said

"Ohh yeah." I said

"Her names Blair so I took the Air off and started calling her Airhead." Blake said

"And Since he started calling me Airhead I changed his initials around to where it's BLT not BTL."

Lunch went on and we all got along great. Jasper kept quiet most of the time, but he kept glancing at me every few minutes. The bell rang and we went to our next class History. We walked got the teacher she signed our slips.

"Umm lets see Blair you sit next to Jasper, and Blake you can sit next to Wayne could you both raise your hands."

I already knew who Jasper was so I went and sat next to him. When I went past him he stiffened. The whole time it looked like Jasper was struggling not to do something it was weird. When the bell rang he ran out of there. That was weird. We finished our day with to periods of art which we loved. We walked into the front office and turned our slips in.

Edwards POV

"I saw it Edward Blair, and Blake are going to become vampires." Alice said

"I know Alice but we'd better check on Jasper he was in a hurry to go home." I said she nodded.

"Bella, love I'll have to see you later something's wrong with Jasper." she smiled hugged me and walked to her truck.

I drove all of us home. We all walked into the house.

"Esme where's Jasper." I asked

"He had to go hunting he'll be back soon."

So my suspension was right Blair's blood sings to Jasper like Bella's does to me. We're going to have to take this at a safe pace since Jasper the newest to our diet. Getting to close to Blair could set him off to attack her.

But if what Alice saw was true then when do we turn both of them. I could tell just by ready both Blake's, and Blair's that they love each other and will never separate for anything. So I'm going to assume that we change Blair but she refuses unless we change Blake too. Wow I'm giving myself a head ache.


	4. Sixth Sense for Baseball

Chapter 3

Sixth Sense for Baseball

Blair's POV

After we turned our slips into the lady from the office. We walked out to the car. I saw Bella getting into a shitty looking truck I like old cars but seriously that things should have been left in World War 2. I saw the Cullen's getting into a silver Volvo, and a red BMW convertible which I'd kill to have. When the Cullen's past everyone smiled and waved at us. Just one was missing Jasper after history he was in a hurry to get out of there. We waved back and got in the car throwing our stuff in the back.

"Hey Blake remember we have to go to the store." I said

"I know cause I don't want to starve." he said putting the car in reverse.

He back out of the parking place, put it in drive and drove us out of school into town. The town was same very small. People were gather at every street corner talking to them selves. I'm used to when people walk by you and don't say anything like in Seattle. I sighed and looked out the window at all the little stores. Finally after what seemed like for ever Blake found Food Lion.

We got walked in through the sliding doors grabbed a cart and started to get everything we'd need.

"Please Blair." Blake said.

"No Blake you don't need anything else that makes you hyper."

"Please Blair it will help for the upcoming baseball season."

I sighed. "Fine." he grinned and put the Monster energy drinks in the cart.

We had the cart packed so we went to check out. We sat all of the stuff on the conveyer belt thing. After the lady rang up everything I paid for it with dad's credit card. After that we loaded the car up went home and put the food away.

"Blair I'm hungry." Blake whined

"Fix you something we have food now."

"Yeah but I can't cook." he whined

We have a problem I can't cook either. It's on the list of things to learn. Just never got to it.

"Ok come on let's go get take out." I said

Blake squealed and ran back out to the car. I think he said that just so he could drive more. He jumped in the driver's seat and honked the horn at me to hurry up. I sighed and got in the passengers seat. He speed off to a pizza place. We walked in the pizza placed our order for take out. And since we had a good half hour we walked to the sports shop across the street.

We walked in and Blake went straight to the baseball stuff. It's like he has a sixth sense for baseball. I walked to the softball stuff since the season was starting very soon.

"Hey there can I help you with anything." a guy asked he looked my age. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Nah I'm good thanks just looking."

"Well I'm Mike Newton you're the new girl uhh."

"Blair, Blair Love."

"Cool so if you need anything at all let me know ok whether it's school, need someone to talk to anything ok." he said I nodded my head, and he walked off.

Note stay clear of the Golden Retriever.

"Hey Blair I need help." Blake said

I looked he had 4 bats, 12 hats, 3 pairs of cleats, 6 gloves, sunglasses, and the list goes on.

"Yeah your going to break us you know that." I said grabbing some of his stuff.

"Shut up." wow what a come back.

We sat the stuff on the register counter. Mike looked at us like we were crazy well Blake is. He rang up all the stuff I used dad's card again. We got our bags. And walked out to get our food.

Jasper's POV

I just hunted 6 deer I should be good for a while. I should have hunted sooner I could have really hurt Blair. I ran back to the house and walked in the front door. I walked into the living room. I looked the were all smiling at me. There emotions were happy, excited. Why do I feel like I missed something.

"Because Jasper, Blair's blood sings to you." Edward said

Some how this didn't surprise me. I mean a soon as she pasted me in history I was trying not to attack her and drain her of every drop of blood.

"Yeah so we're going to have another brother, and sister." Alice said.

"What?" I asked

"Alice saw Blair, and Blake becoming vampires." Rosalie said.

"How does everyone feel about this?" I asked I wasn't goin to go through with it if my family didn't want to. But I knew there answers by the way they are feeling right now.

"I say go for it Jazz she's pretty cool." Emmett said. Which he was really saying id I bet me, and Rose can kick your's, and Blairs ass he's on.

"I like her Jazz she isn't afraid to speek her mind." Rose said

"Go Jazz she's really cool, and we can go shopping together." Alice said

"Go for it Jazz I know what your going through." Edward said

"Ofcourse we're with you sweetie." Esme said speeking for her and Carlisle.

"Ok thanks you all of you I'll talk to her tomorrow." I said

"Yes, Rose let's ask Blair to go shopping with us this weekend." Alice said

I haven't even talked to her and they already want to go shopping with her. I walked upstairs so I could settle my thoughts that have been all over the place since I met Blair. When ever I had to be near her I to make sure I had hunted enough. I could go no longer than 4 days with out hunting. They were the main thought I may not know Blair but I'm not going to ruin my chances before I had any. So it's settled I'll talk to her tomorrow.


	5. The Loser

Chapter 4

The Loser

Blair's POV

I walked into school with my twin. Why Can't school start at like I don't know 10 o'clock. I walked to my locker and to my surprise there stood Jasper. I walked over.

"Hi Blair I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday I am very sorry madam." he said his southern accent shined through.

"It's ok jasper you don't have to apologize." I said opening my locker.

"But I wanted to the way I was raised we show manners for everything." he said.

'That's nice but weird because this generation of kids don't give a shit about manners, and being polite.' I thought

"It's ok Jasper I don't mind."

"Will you hang out with me at least it'd make me feel better about my rudeness to you."

"Ok I'll hang out with you to make you feel better when?"

"How about today after school we can go back to my house." he said

"Sure."

"Ok I'll see you and lunch madam." he said slightly bowing in a way then walking off.

"So you going to hang with him after school." Blake said beside me

"Yep."

"Sweet Emmett invited me over to play videogames." he said the loser

"Ok I guess we're going to their house this evening." I said

The day went by slow but it's school what do you expect. Finally lunch came along. We walked in the cafeteria. Mike saw me and walked up to me great.

"Hey Blair would you like to come and sit with me, and my friends." he asked

"No thanks Mike me, and Blake are going to sit with our friends." I said as sweetly as possible.

"Ok then how about you both come down to La Push with us this weekend." he offered

"What's La Push?" I asked

"The reservation it's the next town over we go to hang out, surf, and stuff it's really cool."

"Sure we'd love to go." Blake said speaking for me but then again I don't want to go.

"Ok see both up here at 10 in the morning see ya." he said walking off I gave Blake a look that had you idiot written all over it.

"What I want to go and your coming with whether you want to or not." he said.

I sighed and walked over to our table with the Cullen's.

"You're going to La Push." Jasper said more than asked.

"Yeah but wait how did you hear."

"Long story sorry but not telling you so are you going."

"Yeah cause duface here is making me." I said elbowing Blake.

"Sweet so you're going too." Bella said I nodded.

"Cool I have to introduce you to my Friend Jacob." Bella continued.

I saw everyone else get a dark look in their eye's. I looked over at Blake he seemed to notice it too.

"Is something wrong with La Push?" Blake asked

"It's nothing so Blair would you like to go shopping with Rosalie, and me Sunday then." Alice asked

"Sure I haven't been shopping in a while."

"Great we'll pick you up then." I nodded telling them how to get to my house.

Then the bell rang. I got up went to my locker before going to history. I took my seat next to Jasper. I looked over at him he seemed to be deep in thought. Then the teacher walked in took attendance.

"Ok today class we are going to be doing a project on the Civil war I want you to pick a side North or South make a poster why you think you side is better than the other. And I want half a page essay describing why you think the ideas you do, and you're going to have partners. So please choose your partner." Ms. Norton said.

"Blair I would be honored if you'd be my partner." Jasper said

"Sure I'd love to Jasper." he smiled and moved his desk closer to mine. I looked Blake partnered up with the baseball team captain.

"So which side were you thinking of?" Jasper asked.

"Uhh ohh yeah I've always liked the South more what about you?" I asked

"The South ok lets see what did you want to do." he asked

"Well I was thinking for our poster we could put major generals, and key battles for the South and for our essay so how at first the South was fighting for States Rights but after the Emancipation Proclamation it turned into an issue of slavery. And that every Southerner was die hard 100% for the South." I explained he smiled.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." he said

We started working on the essay since we said we would work on the poster this evening at his house.

"Ok here you need to explain State Right's because Ms. Norton will take off points." he said

I moved my hand and accidentally grazed his hand He was ice cold I looked at him his turned black for a minute then went back to a darker shade of Topaz.

"Your cold do you want my hoodie?" I asked

"Isn't it the gentleman supost to offer the lady his jacket." he joked

"Not when you're the next Antarctica." I said

We turned and started back on the paper. We almost got the paper done when the bell rang. Then he said he'd meet up with me, and Blake to show us where they live. I walked into art and sat next to Blake and thought the whole time about Jasper.

A. He's a gentleman when no one's a gentleman anymore

B. He don't eat

C. Heard me from across the room

D. He's ice cold

E. His eye's change color

F. He gorgeous

None of that is normal for a human anyway. So I concluded he isn't human but what id he is the question. I won't confront him about anything until I'm 100% sure of what he is.

"Come on Blair were going to the Cullen's remember." Blake said snapping in my face

"Huh ohh yeah let's go." I said

We went to our locker Jasper met us there saying he'd drive. We agreed to let him drive our car to his house. When we got there I couldn't believe the house was amazing. We got out of the car and followed Jasper into the house. It was even prettier inside.

"Ohh Jasper are these your new friends you all were talking about?" Some lady asked she had Carmel colored hair, and gold eyes like everyone else.

"Yes Esme this is Blair, and her twin brother Blake, Blake, Blair this is my mother Esme." Jasper introduced.

After talking to Esme a while Carlisle came in and we were introduced to him too. Then me, and Jasper went to finish our project while Blake, and Emmett went to go play the Wii.

"Ok I'll finish the paper while you print out some picture's ok." he said I nodded.

After an hour we were done, and dad called wanting me, and Blake home. So we said bye to everyone and walk out to the car. Once we were home dad was relieved. I went up to my room to put my school stuff away. I looked on my desk and laying there was a white rose my favorite with a note that read _'Be Careful'._ Who every did this was sweet. Then I just listened to music the rest of the night. And went to bed early since we have La Push Tomorrow.


	6. BLT? Long Story

Chapter 5

BLT? Long Story.

~*Blair's POV*~

I woke up around 8 o'clock in the morning why must we leave so god damn early. I took a shower then got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt I pulled on Blake's baseball hoodie. I dried my hair and tied a bandana in my hair, slipped on a pair Nike tennis shoes. I walked into Blake's room he's sound asleep.

"Hey loser time to wake up." I yelled flipping his mattress over with him on it.

"Ohh come on Airhead I was have an awesome dream." he whined

"Two girls." I said

"Wait but how'd you-" I pointed to his boxers I could tell he was having a good dream as he put it.

He blushed like mad, and ran into the bathroom seconds later I heard a moan coming from the bathroom.

"To much information." I yelled

"Shut the fuck up Blair." he yelled back I laughed and walked downstairs.

"Hey kiddo you're up early for a Saturday." dad said taking a drink of coffee.

"Yeah, me, and Blake are going to the reservation with some friends today."

"Oh have fun if you need the Jeep take the keys." he said getting up

"Ok sweetie have to go to work love you see ya this evening." he said kissing my cheek, and walking out the door.

A few minutes later Blake came down in a wetsuit, swim trunks, and with his board.

"Have a fun time in the bathroom." I asked with a smile. He threw an orange at my head.

"I told you to shut up." he said

"Yeah well that was twenty minutes ago ohh and dad said if we had to we could use the Jeep."

"Yes." he squealed gabbing the keys and running to the garage.

I sighed and got up walked out to the garage. Blake was throwing his board in the back of the Jeep. Then he took the doors off, and took the top off the jeep. I got in the passenger's seat knowing if I drove then Blake would bitch the whole way there. He jumped in the driver's seat, And drove us to the sport's store where we were meeting everyone.

"Hey Blair, Blake your finally here." Mike said

"Waiting on us or something." I said

"Nah Bella's always late but here let me introduce you guys." he said walking us over to a bunch of Juniors.

"Ok this is Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren, everyone this is Blair, and Blake Love." Mike introduced us. I smiled sweetly.

"Hey guys what's up." Bella said walking over to us.

"Hey you're finally here so now we can go." Eric said.

They hopped in Eric's van while Bella rode with me, and Blake. When we got to La Push Jessica, Mike, Blake, and some others went surfing while Bella, Angela, and me stayed behind.

"So how you liking Forks Blair." Angela asked

"It's ok definitely less crowded than Seattle." I said

"Yeah I bet a lot more rainy."

"Not a whole lot but still more than the city."

"Hey Bella." some guy said.

He was a little taller than me but Blake was taller. He was Native American like his friends behind him. They were all around the same height but my brother was still taller.(Note: Before the wolves phased)

"Ohh hey Jake what's up?" Bella said hugging the guy. I looked at them funny.

"Ohh yeah Jake this my new friend Blair Love, Blair this Jacob Black." Bella introduced.

"Nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand I shock hands with him.

"Same here." I replied.

"Well Blair these are my friends Sam, and Embry." he motioned to them I smiled.

"Hey Airhead that was so awesome you'd love it." Blake said running up to us.

"Yeah well BLT I can't surf remember I can skate but that's as far as it goes. Ohh sorry Jacob, Embry, Sam this is my twin Blake, Blake this is Embry, Jacob, and Sam some of Bella's friends." I said

"Sweet cool meeting you guys." he said

"Come on guys lets go a cook some food." Mike said

We all got up and followed them on to the beach. They got a fire started I sat on one of the logs surrounding the fire by myself. Blake and everyone else were fixing food. Jacob, and Bella were talking to each other.

"This seat taken." Embry asked

"No not at all go ahead." I said he sat down next to me.

"So what's up I've never seen you with them when they come down here."

"I just moved to Forks form Seattle."

"Ohh that's cool."

"Yeah, what's going on between those two." I said motioning to Jacob, and Bella

"Ohh Jake, likes her but he won't admit it he's a baby." he said

"Yeah but he does know she has a boyfriend right."

"Yeah that Cullen the Cullen's are no good Blair you should stay away from them." he said with disgust, then worry.

"Why what's so bad about them they're really nice." he looked at me like I was insane.

"Come on let's take a walk." he said standing up offering me a hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

We walked down the beach till the cook out was in the distance.

"There are legends of La Push about the wolves and the cold ones." he started

"You mean werewolves, and vampires right."

"Yeah nice guess, but any way our grandfather's were said to be those wolves and their soul duty is to protect all humans from the cold ones well vampires."

"And let me guess the Cullen's are supost to be these 'cold one's'." I said

"Wow you catch on fast but yeah then during our parents generation they left but now they're back." he said

"How do you know it wasn't their grandchildren." I asked

"Because Blair they haven't changed." that caught my attention.

"Vampires are immortal they don't age, and they drink blood." I started thinking but I'll think later.

"Yeah that's weird." I said

"So please if you hang out with them be very careful please I don't want you to get hurt." he said

"Uhh ok."

"Sorry that probably sounded weird but I'm your friend Blair I want you to be careful." he said I nodded

"Let's head back before BLT start's wondering where I went." I said

"BLT?" he asked

"Long story."

"We got a long walk back." he said smiling I smiled back

"Hey, hey, hey where'd you two run off too." Blake asked suggestively as we walked back.

"Unlike your dreams Blake we didn't do anything we just talked." I said Blake's face turned red

"Didn't I say shut up about that." he said I smirked.

Me, and Embry sat back down on the log we were on before.

"So Blair how old are you?" he asked

"17 you?"

"I'm 15 almost 16."

"Cool."

"So what do you like to do?" he asked

"Umm sing, skate board, play guitar, softball, and basketball what about you."

"I like playing guitar too, and playing football with the guys." he said

And it went on like that for a while. Finally around 8 o'clock we all decided to head home. I said bye to Embry, Jake, and Sam. Blake, Bella, and me hoped in the jeep with Blake's board we drove back to the sport's store dropping Bella off. Then we went home dad was working late again. I put on my blue, and white pj pants, and a white wife beater. I crawled into bed since I was going shopping with Alice, and Rosalie tomorrow.

Jasper's POV

Finally it's 8:30 and I saw Blair's Jeep drive back on our side of the border. At 9 o'clock she fell asleep so I snuck in to her room she looked ok those wolves better not have hurt her let alone touched her. She smelled of wet dog so I knew she was around the one wolf Sam I think his name is. I starred at her all night I wanted to hold her but of course I couldn't all I can do is watch.


	7. I Now Know Why You're Blonde Now

Chapter 6

I Now See Why You're Blonde Now

~*Blair's POV*~

"WAKE UP BLAIR." I heard two people scream

I screamed and fell off my bed. I looked up and saw Alice, and Rosalie.

"What the hell it's only." I looked at my clock

"10:30 who let you guy's in" I asked getting up off the floor.

"Blake." they both replied

Of course I can just see him grinning and he ain't even here. I sighed.

"So what now?" I asked

"Wow you're really out of it in the morning's aren't you." Alice said

"Go take a shower we'll pick out your clothes." They said pushing me into the bathroom.

I took a shower and came out Rose, and Alice pushed clothes in my arms pushing me back into the bathroom. I sighed and changed into the clothes they gave me. Which way a pair of light wash holey jeans, and a white tank top, with my Paramore jacket. I walked back then Alice pushed me back into the bathroom doing my hair. After she was done Rose did my makeup which I never wore.

After I was done I didn't even know that was me in the mirror. My hair was curled in huge curls down my back. I had white, and purple eye shadow, dark purple eyeliner yes I have it. I had light pink lip gloss on. I had to take another look just to make sure it was me.

"Holy shit you guys." I said

"You look awesome now come we have to get to Port Angeles." Alice said.

Pulling me out my bedroom, past Blake, Out the front door and into the back of Rose's BMW. Alice got in the passenger's seat. Rose got in handing me dad's credit card she probably got from Blake.

"He said if any guy looks at you then tell him and he'll kick their ass." Rose said. Usual Blake.

I took us an hour to get to Port Angeles. We talked the whole time getting to know each other better. When we got to the mall. Alice pulled both me, and rose through each store. I got a few things from Aeropostale, a few things from Hollister(A/N: Ohh my God I almost died typing that word) Something's in Hot Topic, Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, Spencer's. It was a lot to fit in Rose's BMW. I wanted to go to Books-A-Million. We walked in I went straight to the Teen section. I got the next book of Vampire Kisses The Coffin Club since had finished Dance with a Vampire, I got The Wereling Prey since I finshed Wounded. I went up and paid for the books, and I got a coffee too.

"You actually read that stuff Blair." Rose asked

"Yep I like it." I said taking a sip of my mocha

"Do you believe in that stuff Blair?" Alice asked

"Yeah anything's possible I guess why do you ask."

"No reason really just wondering."

They dropped me off at my house Blake carried all my bags up to my room. Then I remembered what Embry told me last night.

"Hey Blake do you believe in Vampires, Werewolves, Angels that kind of stuff." I asked

"I guess why you asking?" he replied hanging up my new The Used shirt in my closet.

"Well I don't think the Cullen's are human."

"Ok Blair what are you smoking cause I want some of that shit." he laughed

"No I'm being serious Blake, and even Embry said that they're not human."

"Ok so that's what he thinks what does Blair think?" he asked coming over in front of me.

"I don't know it's just I've been thinking they just don't seem human."

"Well let me see your reason's and we'll look in all of those mythical creature books of yours and see what they relate to the most."

"Thanks Blake." I said hugging him

"Hey what's big brother's for?"

"Ohh go over there and get the second and third shelf of books please. He nodded grabbing half a shelf at a time. While I wrote down a list of reasons

1. Acts like from a different time period

2. Don't eat

3. Super hearing

4. Body temperature ice cold

5. Eye's change color

6. Beatiful

7. Never seen in sun light

8. Don't go on The Reservation

9. Pale

10. Harmonic voices

"So do you have that list." he asked I handed it to him

"Uhh Blair may be you're looking in the wrong place I should probably go get my old Spiderman, and Superman comic books." Blake laughed

"Shut up so what mythical creature first." I said

"Well we can elminate werewolf because werewolve's body temperature is like super high." he said

"Your refernce?" I asked he I wanted to know he wasn't making shit up

"In The Wereling Tom's body would 'turn fire hot' when he changes." he said I nodded good point.

"Ok what about Angel's." I asked

"I don't think angel's are pale." good point

"Fallen angel?" I asked

"Nah they might be pale but I'm pretty sure they'd eat." he said

"Demon?"

"Same as before."

"Vampire?"

"Might let's look in those book's of your's."

"Ok 1 Act's like he's form a different time period."

"Yeah Jasper's a gentleman who act's like a gentleman these day's."

"OK refernce?"

"Embry told me that vampire's are immortal so he could have been born a long time ago then changed."

"Ok."

"2 don't eat."

"Yeah but in every vampire book I've read they eat." I said

"What'd Embry say."

"That they drink blood."

"Ok."

"3 Super hearing." he looked at me like I was crazy.

"He heard me across the room." I said

"Well in The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, Vlad could hear people far away." Blake said

"4 ice cold." he said

"In Vampire Kisses Raven says Alexander's cold"

"5 eye's change color," I said

"Again Vladimir Todd when Vlad touches a glyph his eye's change purple."

"5 beautiful ohh come on Blair are you serious?"

"You have to admit it girls think your hot but next to Jasper, Emmett, and Edward you're shit."

"What ever."

"But any way Vampire Beach, Sienna, and the other vampires tone down how gorgeous they are." I said

"7 Never seen in sunlight."

"Any vampire book except Vampire Beach they can't stand sunlight." Blake said

"8 don't go on the rez." he said

"Embry said they had some kind of treaty so no one on the ancient wolf gorunds would get killed." I said

"9 they're pale." I said

"Again any vampire book since vampire's are the walking dead."

"And lastly 10 harmonic voices." he looked at me again I shrugged.

"I'm going with Vampire Beach about how Jason describes Sienna's voice." I said

"Ok but this don't prove anything." he said

"Yeah well Embry said they were." I said

"THEN WHY DID WE JUST SPEND THE PAST HOUR DOING THIS IF EMBRY ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!!" he yelled

"I wanted to make sure."

"I now see why you're blonde ohh my god."

"But one thing's for sure they're vampires." I said

"Yeah we should confront them before school tomorrow about it though." he said I nodded

He walked out going to bed. I laid down. I knew one thing for sure now they are vampires.


	8. Skipping School

Chapter 7

Skipping School

Blair's POV

I woke up feeling nervous today Blake and I were going to ask the Cullen's if they really are vampires. I got dressed wearing a pair of dark blue sweat pants, and a white wife beater. I slipped Blake's baseball hoodie on over my wife beater. I put my hair back in a ponytail put on my adidas sandals.

I walked down stairs dad was gone again as usual he's never here. Blake was eating a pop tart.

"Are you going to school or going to sleep." he asked taking another bit out of his pop tart.

"School dipshit I don't feel like getting dressed up." I said grabbing my back pack.

"Obviously, you ready to go confront the Cullen's." he asked grabbing his back pack and the keys. I nodded

We drove to school I listened to my iPod Avenged Sevenfold trying to calm myself down. We parked and got out of the car I was still listening to my iPod. I went to my locker and turned it to Afterlife by: Avenged Sevenfold. I put my back pack in my locker. I looked at Blake and he nodded his head down the hall where the Cullen's were standing staring at us. I nodded at him turned my iPod off shoving it into my pocket. We walked down to them.

"Here is not the place to talk let's go to our house to discuss the matter you two want to discuss." Edward said we nodded and all of us walked out.

We jumped in the car following Edwards Volvo, and Emmett's Jeep back to their house. We mad it there in no time, and followed them into the house to the living room.

"So you figured it out have you?" Alice said happily

"That you guys are vampires?" Blake asked

"Greet you have guessed it." Alice said jumping slightly me, and Blake just look at each other.

"So you guys really are?" I asked

"Yes are you afraid." Jasper asked staring into my eyes I could melt.

"No." I said he smiled

"Well that's great do you guys have any questions?" Edward asked

"Can you just tell the myths that are true because Blair has a bunch of theories?" Blake said

"Well we don't sleep in coffins hell we don't sleep, when we're in sunlight we glitter." Emmett said

"Glitter, are you serious?" me, and Blake asked at the same time.

"Yep." Alice said

"Crosses, Holy water, garlic all myths." Rosalie said

"Yeah we don't even eat." Emmett said

"Live forever, don't age, beautiful am I miss anything you didn't say." I said

"Drink blood." Jasper added

"Yeah but you guys only drink animal blood so you won't kill us." I said

"Yes but how did you-." Alice started

"My friend Embry told me that you guys have a treaty with the wolves." I said

"You met a mutt." Emmett said

"He ain't a werewolf." I said

"Ok what ever, so anyway Blair, come with me I want to tell you a secret." Alice said

"Alice no we should just tell both of them." Jasper said

"Tell us what exactly." Blake asked

"Vampires have a way of finding their soul mates. The humans blood 'sings' to us in a way it's irresistible so sweet." Edward said

"And I'm going to guess the reason you told us that is because my blood sings to one of you." I concluded

"Wow you're really good about finding stuff out unlike Bella." Emmett said

"Anyway yes you are correct Blair your blood-." Edward started

"Shh Edward see if she can figure it out." Emmett said

"Ok then can't be Edward cause he's madly in love with Bella my guess her blood sings to him. Can't be Emmett because Rosalie ain't killed me yet which leaves Jasper." I said and looked up meeting his topaz eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Wow she really is smart." Rosalie said

"Thanks I had to get something I mean Blake didn't get any brains just muscle." I said

"Just like Emmett." Edward said

"Hey that's not true." Emmett and Blake yelled starting a fight with Edward. Alice and Rosalie trying to calm them.

I walked over to Jasper. His eye's on me the whole time.

"So I'm your soul mate?" I asked

"Yeah." he replied in an almost whisper

"Blair it isn't a good thing to be close to me?" he said

"Why, Jasper?"

"Unlike the others I haven't always been on an animal diet."

"So people have their slip ups."

"No Blair I lived off the blood of humans for so many years that I've lost count. I've only recently started feeding off animals. That's why I ran from you that one day at school. Your blood was too much for me I almost killed you. I still want to bite you, and suck you dry but I can't I would never forgive myself. That's why Blair you have to stay far away from." he explained

"And what if I don't want to stay far away from you?"

"Then you'll get killed one way or another."

"I'll take that chance. Jasper ever since I first saw you I haven't been able to really think of anything else. All I can think is going to school the next day so that I can see you."

"So is that your answer then." he asked I nodded.

"Then we must be very careful Blair. I don't want to risk hurting you at all." he said and I nodded.


	9. Baseball Game of The Year

**Chapter 8**

**Baseball Game of The Year**

**Blair's POV**

**It's been a few weeks since Jasper and I officially started dating. He's getting better with touching me now not that was perverts. He's scared to even hold my hand. He says he can feel the blood going through my veins and that might be enough for him to attack me. Blake's being Blake hyper active knucklehead during the day, pervert beyond imaginable in his sleep.**

"**Blair, guess what, guess what?" Alice said hopping over to me.**

"**What Alice?" I asked**

"**We get to play baseball tonight you, and Blake, want to come?"**

"**Sure love too."**

"**Ok Jasper will come and get you and Blake after school bye." she said and danced off**

**I laughed Alice sometimes I swear. I felt two icy hands cover my eyes.**

"**Guess who?" Jasper whispered.**

"**Hmm Zacky Vengeance, M. Shadows, Blake Griffin, Tyler Hansbrough who?" I said**

"**Me duh." he laughed**

"**So we thought about going easy if you, and Blake wanted to play this evening with us." he told me walking us to history.**

"**We'll play but if you go too easy you'll regret it."**

"**Ohh really?" he asked**

"**Yep, Blake can throw a 90mph fast ball I can throw an 80mph fastball." I smiled**

"**My god and I thought humans didn't have arm strength." he said poking my arm. I swatted his hand away and walked in history.**

*******

"**Blake hurry Jazz will be here any minute." I yelled up the steps**

"**Coming god you can yell." he said putting his hat on.**

**We both wore the same thing dark blue sweat pants, white wife beaters, and UNC baseball hats. When it comes to playing sports we always match.**

"**Hey did you see where I put my old cleats these new ones kill." he said**

"**Yea under your bed hurry up." he ran up and was back down in five minutes.**

**The door bell, I answered it and there stood my Jazz.**

"**You two ready?" he asked we nodded**

"**Blake grab our bags please." I said**

"**Bags?" Jazz asked**

"**Yea bat bags we use our own stuff no offense." I said**

"**None taken you guys really love softball and baseball." he said**

**We all walked out to Emmett's Jeep Jasper drove I was shot gun, and Blake was in the back. Jasper drove us to an open field where all the others were. We got out, and walked over to where everyone was standing.**

"**Yea you guys are playing." Alice said hugging me**

"**Yep." I said**

"**Ok the teams are Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle and the other team Blair, Blake, Jasper, and Rose." Esme announced.**

"**It's no fair we have to humans." Rose complained**

"**Why ain't you playing Bella?" I asked**

"**Me, and sports don't mix." she said**

"**OK."**

"**Derek rock, paper, scissors for who bats first." Emmett said Blake nodded and walked over they played guess who won.**

"**Aww Alice you were wrong." Emmett said**

"**But I say him pick paper." she said**

"**Well that would be because of me I figured this would happen so at home I told Blake right before he played to change it." I smiled**

"**I'm telling you she's super nerd or something." Emmett said walking off**

"**Blair go first." Rose said I nodded taking a bat from my bag.**

**Alice pitched me a very slow ball I hit right to Emmett.**

'_**Ohh shit think Blair think.' I thought**_

"**Hey Emmett look a squirrel." I yelled he turned his head he missed the ball so I got on second.**

"**Ohh my god I can't believe you fell for that." I laughed**

"**That was no fair Blair." he was mad now**

"**Come on Blake hit me home." I yelled**

"**I will so shut up and watch a pro at work." he said I got my lead.**

**Alice pitched the ball a little faster. Blake hit it Emmett and Edward ran at human paced, and it still went over them. I ran home, and Blake came flying in home.**

"**2-Love." Blake said high fiving me.**

"**Not bad for two humans huh." I smirked**

"**I have to admit that was pretty good." Rose said**

**After 7 more hits we switched.**

"**You pitch first and don't go easy let's see if you can crank up that 90 mph fastball." I whispered to Blake he nodded**

**I took my place as short stop. First at bat was Emmett. Blake looked at me I nodded twice telling him fast ball. HE pitched and it got past Emmett.**

"**Are you serious, can we stop going easy Carlisle, that ain't fair he can throw it 90mph." Emmett whined**

"**That was actually 93mph." Esme said but I didn't question. **

**The next pitch was I line drive straight to me. I caught and threw it to Jasper getting Emmett out. Next up was Edward. Blake looked at me I nodded 3 times telling him curve ball. But Edward able to read minds knew and smashed it into the woods.**

"**I can't catch that." I whined**

"**To bad." Edward ran around the bases the mother fucker.**

"**That wasn't very nice." he called out**

"**It wasn't supost to be." I called back**

"**EVERYONE STOP." Alice yelled**

**We all looked at her she was still and her eyes were focused so she was having a vision.**

"**Blair, Blake get in here now." she yelled out.**

**We ran in like everyone else.**

"**What'd you see Alice?" Carlisle asked**

"**I saw four vampires' nomads, that don't follow our diet." she said**

"**That means we have to hide Blair, Blake, and Bella's scent." Edward said**

"**You can do that by giving something of yours because I'm sure your scent will over power ours." I said**

"**That's a good idea Blair." Edward said. **

**Jasper gave me his jersey to wear. Blake and Emmett traded shirts. And Edward put his hat on Bella.**

"**Blair, and Blake stay back hear Emmett come out, Esme go on Rose's team." Alice said **

**I sat back with Blake I grabbed his hand he put his arm around me knowing that always soothed me. Five minutes later 4 figures appeared 3 guys, 1 girl.**

**The male in front was tall, and dark with dark long hair. The female looked like a cat on catnip, with long fiery red hair. The male beside her was shorter than the other guys, with longish blonde hair tied back. The male in the back was the tallest, and was more built than the other two, he had short brown hair.**

**Everyone stopped and back up to us me, and Blake stood up.**

"**We heard the noise and wanted to join." the guy with blonde hair said.**

"**Well we were about to pack up here and go home." Carlisle said.**

"**Aww what a shame, ohh I do apologize where are my manners I am Laurent, this is Victoria, James, and Jason." the darker guy said.**

"**Yes I'm Carlisle this is my wife Esme, our sons Edward, Emmett, Japer, and Blake, and our daughters Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Blair." Carlisle introduced. Then a gust of wind blew of shit not good.**

"**So three are humans like playing with your snack first." James said**

**Everyone jumped in defense Blake pushed me behind him Jasper, Rose, and Emmett crouched down in front of us. While Alice, and Edward guarded Bella.**

"**They are not our food we have a diet to where we live off animals not humans. Now I'd appreciate it if you carried on." Carlisle said**

"**Yes sorry about the trouble we have caused, we'll leave now." Jason said looking at me in the eyes they turned and left.**

**I hugged Blake crying I was so scared.**

"**Shh Blair you're ok we're fine now." he whispered to me I shook my head no.**

"**Don't you get it Laurent won't the other's will it's obvious the look that Jason gave me he isn't going to give up Blake." I said**

"**She's right Blake I haven't figured out what his power is but Jason's after Blair for a different reason James after Bella." Edward said**

"**Let's go we have to get you three hid." Jasper said**


	10. The Plan

Chapter 9

The Plan

Blair's POV

Me, Derek, and Bella climbed into the back of Emmett's Jeep. Emmett got into the driver's seat, and Edward got into the passengers seat.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked

"He's going back to the house to get you some clothes to change into to hide your scent." Edward said

"What are we going to do?" I asked I think I'm the only calm human in here.

"We're all going to split up Alice is taking Bella to Phoenix to hide while Jasper, and Emmett are taking you and Blake back to Seattle to hide out until they have all left the area."

"What about you, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme?" I asked again

"We're going to be leading them away from your scents."

We pulled up to our house surprising dad was home.

"Ohh shit dad what are we going to do?" Blake asked

"Blair's smart she'll think of something, I already see the plan in her head." Edward said

He was right I did already have a plan to get dad to let us leave. We both got out of the car and walked into the house. I knew we only had a few minutes to get what we needed and to trick dad. I walked in the door.

"I can't believe you forgot you're such a fucking idiot." I yelled at Blake he raised an eyebrow.

"You still can't remember god you're such and idiot we were supost to go and visit Bri this weekend remember but no I swear how am I even related to you." I yelled giving him the 'hello wake up idiot' look.

"Well sorry god look we can just go now and still be there before midnight." he said winking.

"What's up kiddos." dad asked walking in

"Nothing we were supost to go to Seattle and visit Bri for a few days but idiot here forgot to tell you." I said

"Well hey its ok with me here take a credit card both of you be safe ok." he said kissing my forehead, and ruffling Blake's hair. I took the credit card and ran up stairs.

I threw a bunch of clothes into a suitcase. I closed the suitcase and looked out the window Jasper was sitting at the window sill.

"Here put these on they're Rose's but they'll cover your scent I already gave Blake his." Jasper told me.

I ran into the bathroom and changed in to the pair of jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. I walked out to my room and Jazz was gone I walked down stairs, and Blake was taking the credit card from dad. We said our good byes and got in the car. We starting driving Jazz scared me by tapping on my window. I climbed in the back and Jazz got in.

"We're going to the house first." he said Blake nodded and drove to the Cullen's house.

"Come on we're taking the Mercedes." he said getting my bag.

Emmett was waiting in the driver's seat. Blake jumped in the passenger's seat. Me, and Jasper got in the back seat. Jasper took and held my hand.

"I don't want to be scared to touch you any more." Jasper whispered to me, I smiled that was way more than what I asked for.

Jason's POV

Laurent has continued north like Carlisle asked. James and Victoria went after that brunette Bella I think. But now I'm going after my prize Blair. Unlike James I don't want to kill her I want to make her mine. But I have to get her away from Jasper. What they don't know is that I'm following them to where ever it is they are going. I can tell that the two vampires watching her, and Blake are young and have to hunt often Jasper more so then Emmett, but by the look of it is soon. That's when I'll make my move.

***

2 Days Later

Blair's POV

"Airhead I'm bored." Blake yelled.

We've been cooped up her in a hotel for two days. And Blake started complaining ten minutes after we walked in as did Emmett.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked

"Un-bore me."

"Hey you two Emmett, and I have to go hunting Esme's going to come up and watch you guys. Blake come down to the lobby and wait for her please." Jasper said Blake nodded.

Jasper came over, and kissed me quick, yes we've moved on to kissing he's gotten way better being near me, and touching me. They all walked out I turned on the TV.

About twenty minutes later my cell phone went off. BLT flashed on the screen.

"What do you want Blake?" I asked frustrated

"Ohh Blair I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else how have you been?" a wicked voice said

"Jason how do you have Blake's phone?" I asked

"How do you think you're a very smart girl you figure it out?" I was speechless he couldn't have Blake.

"Now if you want your brother back it's simple. Climb out the fire escape, and I'm at the bottom we'll go and get your brother and move on from there."

"Fine." I said and opened the window to the fire escape.


	11. Blairnapped

_Chapter 10_

_Blair-napped_

_Blair's POV_

_I climbed down the fucking fire escape like Jason said. And as he said he was at the bottom waiting for me._

"_Blair beautiful as always." he said grinning at me_

"_Oh blah, blah, blah now where's my brother you motherfucker." I growled_

"_Ohh little dirty mouth we have." his grin turned into a smirk._

"_Shut up and give me my brother back."_

"_Why don't we both go get your brother." he lifted my chin to meet his eyes then it all wnt dark._

_Jason's POV_

_I saw her pupils shrink so I knew I had control over her._

"_Are you ready to go home my sweet Blair?" I asked_

"_Yes." came her reply._

_And with that I picked her up and ran back to my hide out._

_Blake's POV(Sorry for the POV switches)_

"_Hey boys." I heard Esme say._

_She came over and hugged all of us._

"_Hey Esme." we all said_

"_Ok boys now you go and hunt make it quick." she said pushing them out the door._

"_Ok are you hungry Blake I could bake yo and Blair some cookies." my stomach decided to growl_

"_I'll take that as a yes." I nodded_

_We went into the elevator waiting to get to our floor. We finally made it to our floor and to our room._

"_Air head we're back." I yelled nothing_

"_Blair sweetie." Esme called out._

_I ran in the bedroom she wasn't in there. I ran in the bathroom she wasn;t there._

"_Blair this isn't funny come out." I said more worried_

_We looked every where and she was no where_

"_Esme where could Blair be." I said running to her crying._

"_I have to call Edward." she said taking out her phone and dialing. _

_I walked over to the window that's now…open I swore it was closed. I looked at the window it was a fire escape. I looked at the bottom since we're on three floors out and saw something Carolina blue. When Esme was in the kitchen I climbed out the window and down the fire escape. When I got ot the bottom I found what the Carolina blue thing was Blairs phone. He had her that motherfucker had my sister…my twin. I grabbed her phone and climbed back up._

"_Esme look what I found." I said she ran over to me and I handed her the phone._

_She seemed like she smelled something._

"_Edward he has her Jason has Blair." Esme said I could feel my anger building up if I would have stayed her she would be here._

"_Alrite I'll call them they haven't gotten far." esme said hanging up and redialing a nimber_

"_Jasper Emmett you two need to come back he has her he has Blair." she said hanging up._

"_Blake what are we going to do with you?" she said turning to me._

_I walked into the bedroom and grabbed a baseball bat._

"_I'm going." I said_

"_Since your hard headed like Emmett I won't argue now he would have to have taken her to some where abandoned." I thought there's not many places that are abandoned then it hit me._

"_The old Karate place." I said_

"_What?"_

"_The old Karate place when me, and Blair were 6 our dad took us to this studio for karate. A year after we started it went bankrupt and had to close. It's been abandoned since." I explained_

"_I'll call them and tell them then you can show me." I nodded Blair we're getting you back._


	12. Wait is That a Baseball Bat

**Chapter 11**

**Wait…is That a Baseball Bat**

**Jason's POV**

**Soon it would be me and Blair forever. Right now she's changing into an elegant white dress I got just for her. I can honestly say now that I love my power to control minds. It's going to be easy to stop drinking her blood since I have been feeding off animals for over three hundred years human blood does not bother me at all. I heard the door behind me open. I turned and saw the extremely beautiful Blair. Her hair was down showing off her honey blonde hair that had a natural wave to it. Her beautiful cerulean blue eyes that as of now had no pupil since I'm controlling her. The dress hugged her body showing of her amazing athletic body due to sports no doubt. I held me hand out like the gentleman I was. She put her hand in mine. I took and led her to the main room in this fighting studio. Music playing I placed my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We danced around to the rhythm of the music. When I stopped I lowered my head to her neck smelling her pulse I opened my mouth about to bite into her sweet flesh. When BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**Jaspers POV**

**How the hell could he have her she was alone for a whole five minutes? Me and Emmett were running as fast as possible. When we got to the studio Esme and Blake were standing out side.**

"**What's he doing here?" I asked**

"**He's here to help." Esme said**

"**With what dying we're covered." I said**

"**Ok dude I know you love Blair but she's my god damn twin and if you don't get that I'll be happy to remind you." he said obviously pissed now.**

**If Alice's predictions are right and he's going to be a vampire I might be scared of him but as of now he's still human. Wait…is that a baseball bat ok he's good he could knock a vampire out with one of them.**

"**As long as you have that bat you can go any where and I wouldn't care now come we have to save Blair." I said running in kicking the door open.**

**I saw that bastard getting ready to bite into her neck great timing.**

"**Put her down now Jason and no one will get hurt." I said**

"**Ohh Jasper why would I want to do that she's so beautiful I can see why you keep her to yourself." he said running his finger along her jaw.**

"**Hey dude put my twin down before I kick you fucking worth ass." Blake said I now see where Blair gets her cursing from.**

"**Ohh and what's the human going to do. Ohh and by the way that's for letting me borrow your cell it came in handy finding Blair. But may I suggest next time don't leave it lying on your dresser." Jason said throwing Blake his phone the IDIOT.**

"**Let go of here Jason last chance no one gets hurt." I said calmly looking over towards Emmett.**

"**I still say no."**

"**Ok then go." I said running and attacking him with Emmett.**

**We caught him off guard so he didn't have enough time to bite her before we attacked. Esme went over to Blair her eye's are so weird but like Edward told me he can control minds so no doubt that he's controlling Blair's. He got out of mine and Emmett's grip going straight for Blair. BANG! He was hit back to us.**

"**I told you I could use a bat." Blake smirked I shock my head.**

"**Esme let Blake handle Blair go start a fire so we can burn this bastard." Emmett said**

**She nodded and let Blake next to Blair. Twenty minutes later that bastard was burned and I had Blair back in my arms.**

"**Jasper." I heard her whisper**

**I looked down into her beautiful cerulean blue eyes. Her eyes were normal Jason's dead so naturally so was his control on her.**

"**Yes Blair." I said **

"**I want clothes." she groaned such a tomboy.**

"**We're on our way home don't worry." I smiled down at her kissing her forehead.**

**We pulled up to the house. I cared Blair inside and upstairs to my room. I gave her a pair of clothes to change into. She came out dressed in the basketball shorts and t-shirt I gave her.**

"**Uhh Jazzy when'd you get a bed." she said now noticing the bed.**

"**I got it the day we were playing baseball come love you need to sleep. I said she nodded not arguing**

**She laid down and I went and laid at her side.**

"**Sing a song for me Jazzy." she said putting her head on my chest.**

"**Anything in particular?"**

"**Something I know this time." she said I smiled and thought of a song she told me she liked.**

'_**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all**_

_**Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet**_

_**As what I can't have**_

_**Like you and the way that you're twisting your hairround your finger**_

_**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you**_

_**What I feel about you.**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannon ball into the water**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**Forgive me if I stutter**_

_**From all of the clutter in my head**_

_**Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes**_

_**Like a water bed**_

_**Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallwaysa thousand times, no more camouflage**_

_**I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall**_

_**.I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**And cannon ball into the water**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**You always want what you can't have**_

_**But I've got to tryI'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you**_

_**If I could dim the lights in the mall**_

_**And create a mood I would**_

_**Shout out your name so it echos in every room**_

_**I wouldThat's what I'd do, **_

_**That's what I'd do to get through to you**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**And cannon ball into the water**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**You always want what you can't have**_

_**But I've got to try**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will'**_

**After I finished singing I looked down at the sleeping beauty on my chest. She's human was all that mattered atleast for a little while longer.**


End file.
